


Snow

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: Drarry - 50 Day 1 Word Prompt [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, M/M, Mentions of Therapy, Snow, Stealing clothing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: This is for the prompt snow, both stories are connected so I hope you enjoy!It's the first snowfall of the season and the dungeons are freezing.Tags: Snow, Mentions Of Therapy, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Established Relationship
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry - 50 Day 1 Word Prompt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709614
Kudos: 48





	1. First Snowfall Of The Season

It was a cold morning in the Slytherin dungeons. The type where warm, fuzzy socks were required, steam billowed out of your mouth during a yawn and blankets were wrapped tighter, as groans filled the common room, students refusing to leave their beds. It was the first snowfall of the season, and they cursed out Salazar for picking such a cold room. The older students of course were used to it, but it never made it easier for them to get up on such a cold day. 

The stone was freezing to the touch and Draco knew in a few hours the common room would become a mess of throwing socks to each other and wrapping younger students in blankets. It was his 8th year, but he still wasn’t completely used to the camaraderie shown in his house, at home- er Malfoy Manor, this would never have happened. Nevertheless he grabbed his blanket, curling it tightly around his slender shoulders and slipped out of the dormitories unnoticed. 

His blanket trailed behind him as his fluffy socks padded along the floor, last year he wouldn’t have been caught dead in pajamas outside the common room, but things were different now. 

_ Hogwarts was different.  _

He walked up the stairs to the astronomy tower, he didn’t expect anyone to be up this early. The astronomy tower still brought back memories but with a lot of counselling and treatment, he was getting better. He looked to his usual spot, ready to sit down and watch the first snowfall when he saw another blanket. The figure seemed to be wrapped up and very small. Draco walked over and sat down. 

“Is it alright if I sit here?”

He was met with a pair of glasses and a grinning face. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

Draco gave Harry a half-smile and pulled him into his chest. _Yeah it was going be alright this year, for sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Day two!!!! Hope you enjoyed, come bug me on Tumblr, love to get some requests in the comments, relating to the challenge prompts (or not) for these two! Enjoy lovelies. 
> 
> Also my Tumblr is Lexi Lucacia, don't be afraid to DM the word 'Watermelon' so I know you're from this story.


	2. You Should Have Dressed Warmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco doesn't dress warmly enough for a snow season, luckily Harry's there to help.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Established Relationship, Boys In Love, Stealing Clothing, Domestic, Cute, Swearing

Breakfast was a quiet affair, the 8th years chatted amongst themselves and with the 7th years. They could relate on some level, Ginny and Luna would often sit with Neville, a testament to how close they’d gotten during the Carrow’s reign of terror. Harry and Draco could be found at any given time sitting at each other’s respective house table, in the other’s dorm or sleeping in the other’s bed. They took any chance as one to snuggle up and besides from some light-hearted teasing from their friends, they got no shit about it. They had lived through the war, fought in it, been behind enemy lines, they deserved this. 

Harry was currently sitting at the Slytherin table, between Draco’s legs, as they were being grossly domestic. Turning to mouth at his ear, Harry murmured, “Hogsmeade date today, right?”

Draco just hummed his agreement. “Dress warm.” Harry whispered again, before landing a soft kiss on his cheek and bidding him adieu, with the promise of seeing him in a few hours. Hogsmeade was cold. Really cold. Draco did not dress for the weather and was shivering by the time he’d found Harry at Madam Rosmerta's. 

“Draco, I told you to dress warmer.” He pulls Draco in closer and together they make their way over to the fireplace, Harry offers to get drinks and Draco is just so warm and cosy he doesn’t say no. Draping his cloak over Draco’s shoulders, he traipses to the counter, every so often sending him a warm smile or silly face. 

When he gets back Draco is curled up in the lounge Harry sat him in, pulling the cloak impossibly closer. He’s dozing off but as soon as Harry gets back, he devotes his time to staring at his green eyes. Harry sits down next to him and Draco buries his head into his chest, as if trying to suck the warmth from him, yeah, this year is definitely gonna be alright. 

“Told you should have dressed warmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry this is late but the first one was posted at midnight yesterday... so? What can I say? Please leave comments and kudos and hoped you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
